Enchantment
by HeroofTwilight'sgf
Summary: A mysterious, invisible man visits Darcy in an alley, then disappears, leaving behind a single purple rose and a note. Who is this man, and what does he want with Darcy? LoDar, AUish, rated T because LoDar.


Enchantment

"Isn't it a little late for you to be out all alone, little girl?" A mischievous, salacious voice asked. She spun around, looking for the source of the voice, but was met with only shadows.

"I'll let you know that I'm 21, and have a taser, which I'm not afraid to use!" She announced. The voice laughed at her.

"Oh, my! I'm quaking in my shoes!" It wailed dramatically. She growled and pulled out said taser, waving it menacingly at the shadows.

"I'm warning you!"

"About what?" It scoffed. "You can't even see me." As if to prove its point, its breath fanned the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. When she turned to attack, however, her hand met nothing but air.

"Jerk." She muttered.

"Name-calling isn't nice, Miss Darcy Lewis." It teased.

"How do you know my name?" She asked suspiciously. It began to laugh.

"I know a lot of things about you, Miss Lewis." It told her. "I watch you every day."

"Creepy perv." Darcy muttered under her breath.

"What did I tell you about the name-calling?" Its voice shifted to that of a male's, sounding like a disapproving parent. Darcy stuck her tongue out at the shadows childishly.

"I'll call you names if I wanna!"

"You sound like a five-year-old." The man's voice, which was somewhat familiar, sighed.

"I don't like you." Darcy announced.

"Oh, well, I was hoping that wouldn't happen." The man sighed again. "I'm afraid I must leave, Miss Lewis. It was a pleasure talking to you." With a slight gust of wind, the shadows dissipated, leaving no trace the man had ever been there except for a fresh purple rose with a card on it, inscribed, _"To Miss Darcy Lewis."_ Darcy carefully picked it up, staring at it curiously.

"Great." She sighed. "I now have a stalker on my tail. Perfect way to end the day." With a sigh, she tucked the rose and card under her arm and headed for her home, which she shared with her best friend, Jane Foster.

~(EE*33)~

"…So, basically, you have a ninja stalker on your tail?" Jane asked incredulously, disbelief showing on her features.

"I'm serious, Jane." Darcy deadpanned, waving a hand at the purple rose, which was sitting in a vase on the nearby windowsill. "He disappeared and took the shadows with him. He has some awesome magic skills or something to be able to do that." Jane sighed.

"Darcy, I think you were just hallucinating." Jane declared quietly. "I have to go to class. You should probably get ready, as well." Darcy glared at her friend before flouncing to her room, shutting the door behind her none-too-gently.

"You seem distressed, Miss Lewis." The voice from the previous night stated, startling Darcy and causing her to scream.

"What the heck are you doing in my room?!" She yelled, spinning around in search of the owner of the voice. Nary did a body meet her gaze.

"I'm right here, Miss Lewis." The voice murmured in her ear. She turned to look over her shoulder, but no one was there. "Oh, that's right, you can't see me." The man's voice was amused as a pair of invisible lips kissed the spot behind her ear. She gasped, her heartbeat increasing rapidly, drumming against her ribs.

"W-Who are you?" She asked breathlessly, moaning as his teeth nipped at her earlobe.

"I am the God of Mischief, my dear." He uttered lowly.

"G-God? Of Mischief?" She stammered. The man chuckled lightly.

"It's nothing to be concerned with, my dear. But, I fear my time is up. Until later, Miss Lewis." Suddenly, the sensation of lips disappeared, and a lone purple rose landed on her bed.

"Oh, no." She groaned, picking up the rose. Just like the former one, it too had a white card attached to it, inscribed, _"To Miss Darcy Lewis"_.

"Darcy, I'm leaving!" Jane called. Darcy ignored her, instead examining the card. Unlike the other one, this one had a tiny green "L" in the lower left-hand corner.

"I'm royally screwed."

~(EE*33)~

The next time he showed up, she was ready for him. She was lying on her bed, pretending to be asleep. She felt the bed sag under his weight as he sat down. He began to lean over to kiss her forehead, but she tackled him to the ground before he could, his invisibility disappearing for a mere moment. In that moment, she caught a glimpse of green and black. Just a glimpse, but it was enough.

"Hello, Loki." She smirked triumphantly. There was silence for a moment before he finally appeared in her vision.

"You did your homework, Miss Lewis. I'm quite impressed." He chuckled icily and fastened her with a cold stare. She shivered involuntarily.

"Of course I did. I wanted to know who my creepy stalker was." She said weakly.

"You have your wish." He murmured. "Yes, I am Loki, God of Mischief and Deceit."

"What do you want with me?"

"I fear I don't have time to answer that, Miss Lewis." Before she could question him again, he disappeared, leaving yet another purple rose in his place. This time, however, the note was different. _"It was enchanting to meet you, Miss Darcy Lewis."_ Another tiny green "L" adorned the corner. A fuzzy feeling warmed her stomach.

What was this? What _was_ this?!

God, she needed some Nutella.

~((EE*33))~

The months passed, with no sign of Loki. No sign, no notes, no flowers, no words. Nothing. Outwardly, Darcy did nothing. Inwardly, she was slightly panicky, but also questioning herself for her panic.

'Get yourself together, Darc!' She reprimanded herself as she sat on the couch, watching the old Doctor Who reruns, a jar of Nutella in her hands. 'He's a god! He was just toying with you!'

"Quite the contrary, Miss Lewis." That silken voice purred in her ears. She stiffened and looked around wildly, eyes landing on his pale hands, which rested behind her on the couch. Her entire face went pink, from the tips of her ears to her neck.

"Loki!" She squeaked. "H-how long have you been there?"

"Long enough." A faint smirk graced his thin lips. "And I would never toy with you, Miss Lewis." She blushed harder.

"Don't read my mind." She mumbled, hiding her face.

"Oh, Darcy." He sighed. "What am I to do with you?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"U-um… Explain what the heck is going on?" He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh, dear Darcy, I've taken a fancy to you." He smiled. "Did you never look up the meaning of a purple rose?"

"N-no…"

"It stands for charm." He leaned in close, lips grazing her hair. "You enchant me, Darcy Lewis. Now, come. The wonders of Asgard await us." She giggled crazily and took his hand.

"Take me there, handsome."

_**Wow. Finally got this typed up. I know I promised it, like, last year, but writer's block sucks. *pouts* Anyway, I don't own anything in here, yadda yadda yadda. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. Flames are not. **_

_** Arigato and Hasta Luego! **_

_** ~HeroofTwilight'sgf**_


End file.
